Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche
by seraphiel13579
Summary: edward is the player, bella lives with the cullens.cullens are vampires. bella DOSNT know that they are though RXR may change to M though.
1. past

Disclaimer: me: I do not own Edward or Jasper L in hysterics

Alice and Bella: clears throats

Me: or sniffle or twilight or the song gets depprest and thinks about going emo or any thing in

hysterics

Alice and Bella: burst out laughing

A/n: I wrote it at one thirty in the morning give me a break if it's terrible, sorry.

_Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche_

_-- **Escape The Fate**_

_Hurtful words,From my enemies of the last five years,What's it like to die alone?How does it feel when tears freeze,When you cry?The blood in your veins is twenty below. Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,Something I cannot forget.So for now, take this down a notch,Crash my car through your window,Make sure you're still alive,Just in time to kill you,Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, Something I cannot forget.I can't take this (take) anymoreI can't take this (take) anymoreI can't take this (take) anymore(I cannot feel what you've done to me)I can't take this (take) anymore(What you've done to me)So for now, take this down a notch,Crash my car through your window,(Window)Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, Something I cannot forget._

Edward Cullen the most ergent, self centered person ever. God.

Flash back

Biology

"… now start" said are teacher Dr. Montgomery (hehe can you tell were that's from)just then mason walk in

with messy hair and close wait for the best part red lipstick on the corner of his lip. (look for the chain

effect)I snorted, he glared, he said 'just cause you cant get any…" , "I believe Bella only meant to point out

the fact that your wearing lipstick and not I quote she cant get any Mr. mason" Dr. Montgomery said. and

what happed next I will never for get Mr. player boy, blushed he may have had a tiny bit of remorse but I

was probly mistaken after all he was looking at me and he hates me. But I wish I… after all we live together

and he still hate me.

Flash back (again) (Bella is 12)

The red eyed man broke my dads neck. Mom was crying asking. For them to just take what they wanted and

told him the money was in her closet up stairs . He laughed and said he didn't want money he wanted are

blood. I was confused and even more terrified. They took my mom and dads body and left me to have

nightmares for the rest of my life. I pretended to be ok. I never told anyone even my best friend Alice.

Edward started to hate me when he found me there sobbing on the floor, he looked so angry at me Alice

came with him and yelled at him for yelling at me. She ask me what happened and lied and said a man came

and took them. Then every one else showed up.

Present

A little pixie that happened to be named Alice Cullen brought me out of my memory. "you were thinking

about what happened to you that you don't trust me with wert you" Stupid know it all pixie. "yes, and it not

I don't trust you I just don't want you to think that I'm crazy" "I would not but I'll let it drop, for now" this

is the same talk for the last 5 years.

A/n: should I continuo or no. review flame ok, but I would like you to be nice. sorry its short if you like it i'll make it longer.


	2. conserts and Emmet fights

Disclaimer: me: I own nothing for now! insert evil laugh

Alice: when will you learn tackles me and pins me down

Me: help!

Bella: when you say it

Me: fine I do not own anything including Edward and Jasper and sniffle never will

A/n: I'm on sisters computer and she's leaving for collage soon so I will still update when I can just not as often I don't know when she's leaving but I will tell you. Please don't hate me! Remember I'll still update!

_**Anthem--**__**superchick**___

_Here's to the ones who don't give up3xThis is your anthem, get your hands upWe are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleatsWe are not going home, we are playing for keepsWe are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and graceWe are not what you think, you can't keep us in our placeHere's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitarHere's to anyone who never quit when things got hardYou'll never let them say you'll never get that farWe are fire inside, we are an army asleepWe are a people awaking to follow their dreamsWe don't have time for your gamesWe have our own goals to scoreThere are trophies to win instead of being one of yoursHere's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitarHere's to anyone who never quit when things got hardYou'll never let them say you'll never get that farHere's to the ones who don't give up3xThis is your anthem (anthem)Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitarHere's to anyone who never quit when things got hardYou'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

Me and Alice walked to are normal lunch table as I told her about what happened in class with Edward. She laugh "Dr. Montgomery _(if you tell me what book he's from I'll dedicate a chapter to you k sorry back to story) _was always one of my favorite teachers" her and Edward hadn't spoken without yelling since my parents died.

We sat down with Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Angle and Ben, Mike _(Mikes gay) _and Tyler (_also gay) _which were discussing what concert we were going to in Seattle this weekend. Mike, Tyler and Rose said alkaline trio, Angle, Ben and Emmet said red jumpsuit apparatus, Alice and Jasper said school boy humor, "Bella you decide" they all agreed. "ok but you won't like it its not a choice" "we don't care your choice anything but remember I'm your best friend" said Alice. "Fine but none of you can go back now Escape the fate" (bands on profile and there battle of the band concerts I'll explain later k)

We all had just agreed to it when...

_(I could of stopped but it would be really short and I promised)_

The principle came up to us, well more me, and ask me if I knew James. I knew who he was but Alice didn't and Alice never left my well class but she always waiting out side for me we even share a room. And I really didn't want to see the murder of my parents. Ever. So I said no. "well he seemed to know that would be you answer he told me to tell you "he needed to talk to you alone" should I call the police" all I could do was nod. After he walk away dialing the police, Alice and the other turned to me and told me to tell them why I look so terrified, I told them it was just the prospect of it everyone started talking but Alice and Jasper kept looking at me concerned.

The rest of the day went bye smoothly except when Emmet tried to kill Edward for what he said in class, it took All the boy's and Rose to restrain him. Then Edward was stupid and thought it was a good idea to make fun of me and insult Emmet while he was just calming down. Emmet pulled out of everyone's grip. And punched Edward. Carlisle and Esme were called to pick Emmet and Edward, but took all of us when Alice told them about James wanting to "speak" to me. Even after the fight Emmet was still allowed to go to the concert, Edward was pissed though, he couldn't go out with Jessica Friday. And when I mean smoothly I mean Edward was the only one in trouble. Me, Alice and Rose are having Angle spend the night. And Emmet and Jasper are having Ben, Mike and Tyler spend the night. Girls (and Mike to make it even) vs. boys 

A/n: ok, when I say battle of the band concert**s**The judges go to each concert separately, then judge them. This chapter is sort of a filler just inerdusing other charters and so on.


	3. a turth and a learning

Disclaimer:

Me: I own nothing

Emmet: who owns it then?

Me: different peeps own different things?

Emmet: why-

Me: I own nothing Emmet!

A/N: Sorry I spent the night at my grandmothers and came back and my sister had already disconnected the internet (I went though withdrawals) I got a lot written though! Internet still not connected.

**Fighting - yellowcard **

I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,

But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,

I got lost in a blink of an eye,

And I can never get back, no I've never got back,

You were not there when I wanted to say,

That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,

Now I got to go it alone,

But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must be something more,

For all these words I sing,

Do you feel anything

I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,

You were all that I had,

You were delicate and hard to find,

I got lost in the back of my mind,

And I can never get back, no I never got back

You were not there when I needed to say,

I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,

Now I gotta go it alone,

But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must be something more,

For all these words I sing,

Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for,

What am I fighting for

Never give up on this x4

Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,

But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must be something more,

For all these words I sing,

Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,

I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,

I fight you're a part of me now,

And I will never give up, no I'll never give up

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

(the night or the sleepover, there's truth and dare but not a lot! lol sorry if its slap happy I haven't slept In over 24 hours sorry I was up reading The Host I finished around 5:27 A.M.)

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Carlisle and Esme had built a inside room that was complete with grass and it had a hard wood floor in one room with furniture, it was made form a glass (pic on profile) that if a car drove into it, it would smash the car but not scratch the glass. They even put in heating and electricity (so we could eat and drink)and when for when camp out in it, or when we are upset…

_--Flashback-- _

_(Bella is 11)_

_Me and my mom and dad got into a horrible fight it was so silly to, Jacob Black ask me to a party he was having and his older brother was on parole, did drugs and stuff like that and Jacob was a lot like him, so I wasn't allowed to go. Stupid, I know. And I ran to the Cullen's house, my parents know that's were I go when I'm upset, and into Edwards arms he ask what was wrong, I just sobbed into his shoulder, soon all the other Cullen and Hale kids were comforting me and we went to the glass house are 2__nd__ home._

Present

While I had my flash back the others had come in we always started with music and talking. I pace when she goes

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

"Stick a Band-Aid on it" Alice giggled, "I know she should get that checked" I said in a somber voice. then we all burst out laughing. "That can't be healthy" Angle said when she could talk again. We all laughed again.

"Ok, stop it, lets start truth or dare." commanded Jasper, and Emmet got the bottle and a large blanket to sit on.

"Ok Bella, spin" cherped Alice happly She whanted me to spin her so she could pick my punishment.

Unforntly it hit the one person wours than Alice (Dundundun) Emmet "Truth or Dare Bells" "Truth!" I almost begged, Ben gave me piting look.

"Stupid truth, fine then who would you want to make out with right now?" Alice laught at Emmets Questen, and I glard at her and ask if I could swich to dare, the would of agreed but I sounded despert so the wouldn't let me. "fine" I grumbled. "Edward" I said so low they couldn't here I doubt super hearing could of understood what I said. There ask what I said "Edward" I said were they could here, but I felt uneasy like Edward could here, but he couldn't could he and if he could why would he care.But still I felt he could here…

_--Edward--_

I know it was stupid to do but I had to listen to her sweet voice, _MY _Bella. No not my Bella, not now especially after today. I was in the middle of argueing with my self when I herd Emmet ask "Stupid truth, fine then who would you want to make out with right now?" I didn't care what they were thinking only the anwser. "fine" she grumbled I tuned out anything that was not her, "Edward" she said. She couldn't have though, no I heard wrong, of course I heard wrong.

"_Edward you heard right" _thought Japer. I know the second Jasper told Alice my Dought, she started screaming at me in my head that if I ever listend again I would pay. _"you have hurt her enough" _growled Alice. _I know _I thought.maybe I could make things right _"no it will end with her more hurt just by you speaking to her in that manor she will think it's a cruel trick even if __**I **__talk to her after but I will think of something by the way told you so" _I chuckled to myself, she had.

_--Flashback--_

_(right after he's mean to Bella still Edward)_

"_What was that about" screamed Alice_

"_she needs to know her place if she is to stay with us" I stated camly even though it had killed me to be so cruel to my angle, she was sill mine, I love her- I was still thinking when Alice interrupted me._

"_you'll regret it" she warned_

"_Don't worry I already do" _

"_I know and I'll make you feel worse"_

"_He loves her" Jasper whispered _

"_Just think, Edward if you love her that easily being what we are just think what it has done to her" plead Alice_

"_Humans can adapt"_

"_You underestimate her, maybe she is better off without __**you**__"_

"_see my point she doesn't disserve us"_

"_no Edward __**you**__ don't disserve her, we do though and if I wish to tell her or change her you don't get to vote"_

--Present --

We hadn't spoke much since except to yell

_--Bella--_

We were now on Emmet daring Jasper "I bet none of you would run down the street naked but I dare Jasper too"

Alice being Alice let her pride make us all pay "We all will run down the street naked see were not wimps but you are." So in the end all of us were naked running down the street When we reached the end Jasper dared Mike to nook on a door and ask if he could barrow a cup of sugar. A young girl about 16 answered the door and look him over and let him in and came out with a cup of sugar, and the still appraising him like a hoarse.

When he reached us, we were all speechless, while Mike just grind and calmed a very upset Tyler.

When we reached the glass house, Edward stood there looking angry, nervous, sad and something I couldn't read. I didn't understand any of them and when he look nervous, sad and the thing I couldn't read, which I really didn't understand.

"Alice can I talk to you" he said calmly

"sure"

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';' 10 min later ;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

(still not dressed)

Edward came out looking defeated and horrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooooooooooo sorry

Soooooooooooooo sorry

I was using my sisters computer and she left for collage (with it grrrr) and I had saved files on it and she can't find them so I have to start over but I will try to soon (after I find a beta if your interested review or pm me cause I really need one) CherryBlossoms016 the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
